Dancing Katana
by mytrueiimage
Summary: After witnessing her parents' deaths, Kagome learns to cope with the experience and express herself through dance. Years later she stumbles into the realm of youkai and meets with a perplexing and difficult demon lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: Night of the Youkai Raid

The sun had long set and men could be heard returning to their homes after a day in the fields and a few drinks at the inn. The sound of their conversations and hearty laughter fell on deaf ears to those in the one room hut. In this moment, the soft crackling of a fire and the silence of an untold story were the only sounds heard by the two women.

Kaede looked upon the young woman whose head rested upon her bent legs. Her aged hands swept dark locks of hair away from Kagome's face. Kagome continued to watch sparks of fire float up, disappearing into darkness. However, before her unfocused eyes only figures with familiar faces could be seen dancing among the flames.

_The moment I saw ye walking in from the West, I noticed ye eyes, once unguarded, now held a hardness. I could tell ye were hardly the child I once knew many years ago. Wielding an aura that only the most powerful miko ever possessed; ye walked like a warrior… and there, worn around ye neck, was the Shikon no tama. _Kaede glanced at the jewel that still hung from a chain around Kagome's neck, her gaze drifting up toward the silent tears falling from sapphire eyes. Her adopted granddaughter's bottom lip quivered.

"Now, child," Kaede stroked Kagome's hair, "what has caused ye heart such sadness?" No immediate answer was forthcoming and Kaede began to wonder if Kagome had even heard her, but then her thin fingers tightened around the red sash clutched to her chest a single, white cherry blossom embroidered on the end.

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

Eight years ago their tiny farming village was attacked by a horde of demons unlike any seen before. It wasn't uncommon for farm animals to be targeted by youkai in the form of wild beasts, but on that night they had been lead by a hanyou. A creature, human in features and carrying half-youkai blood was unheard of, but he would never be forgotten.

Kagome was only eleven but images of that night burned brightly in her memory. She lay curled on a futon next to her younger brother. Souta already snored softly, but she was finding it difficult to surrender to sleep. The entire village had spent the day celebrating the end of harvest with a festival. She had ridden on her father's broad shoulders as they walked past stall after stall in the market. Souta was latched firmly to her mother's hip and her older sister, Kikyou, walked between them all. The family shared free treats they received from vendors, danced to neighbors playing music, and played games with the other children. During this time of year the streets were more alive, before everyone was forced to settle down for the cold winter weather.

In the evening, a performance was put on retelling the story of a wicked youkai. A man wearing a mask with a horse mane attached for unruly hair ran through the audience. Children squealed and parents hid knowing chuckles behind their hands. This year Kagome was especially proud. Her father was playing the role of the brave fisherman who at the end of the play slays the demon with his harpoon. During the big fight scene, she cheered until the demon lay on the stage lifeless. When all the actors took their bows, the audience applauding, her blue eyes shone like the stars above.

After the play, Kagome's mother took her and Souta home, and tucked them under blankets in the back room of their hut. Even though her eyelids grew heavier, she was able to catch the whispered conversation from the front room. Lady Kaede, the village miko, had come to speak with Kikyou.

In front of the fire, Kikyou poured tea. "Lady Kaede, you feel it too, don't you?" Kikyou asked.

"Hai." The elder miko replied between sips.

Kikyou's voice expressed concern, "Something is coming to the village tonight. We should tell her. She may be able to better protect the jewel."

"No, child. It is best she knows nothing. If she were told, I am afraid it could trigger her sealed powers. The jewel would then be detectable to any demon."

Kikyou remained silent. She remembered the day of Kagome's birth. She had been studying under Kaede for a couple years and was with her when she helped her mother through labor. The moment Kagome was born and taking her first breaths, Kikyou had seen the startled expression on Kaede's face. If she had not noticed Kaede's reaction, she still would have felt what caused it. From this tiny baby radiated an immense holy power.

Kikyou helped her mother clean up while Kaede took Kagome into another room to be washed and clothed. When she returned, all power that had been felt by the two miko had vanished. Kagome now held the presence of a normal baby.

It wasn't until sometime later that the strange occurrence was explained to Kikyou. Her baby sister had been chosen by a higher power to protect of the Shikon no tama. That's what an ancient prophecy told of anyway. Kaede had sealed her holy powers while they were still underdeveloped in order to protect her and the jewel. The elderly woman worried that if her powers grew, so would the energy emitted from it. She would never know she was a miko and it was up to them to guard her and her secret possession.

"Tonight, it is up to us to ward off any evil that may come…" Kagome never heard the rest of the conversation before succumbing to sleep.

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

Kagome was startled awake by her mother shaking her, "Kagome, Souta, wake up!" All remnants of sleep were cleared from her eyes when she and her brother were urgently pulled by their arms toward the far corner of the room. The distressed woman then slid open the door to a small cupboard and began clearing out its contents.

Kagome looked up into her mother's face; she was terrified and breathing heavily, "Mama, what are you doing?"

The woman continued to grab and frantically toss sheets and yukata on the floor around them. From outside the hut came an unfamiliar roaring, alarmed voices and screams. Something wasn't right. When the small storage space was empty, Souta was forced into the tiny space. She then moved to grab Kagome.

"Mama…" Kagome felt her heart squeezed by fear.

"Shh, baby." She chided in a hushed voice. "Stay with your brother." Kagome didn't have time to protest as she was squeezed in too and the door was closed.

The door remained open a crack and she watched as her mother hurried to the front room where Kikyou doused the fire with a bucket of water and her father rummaged through a storage chest.

Just as her father pulled out an old katana, the straw mat covering the hut's entrance was pushed aside and in walked a man, waves of wild hair cascading down his back. His features were handsome, but his eyes bled red and he wore a crazed grin that exposed sharp teeth.

Her mother screamed, collapsing to the ground and clinging to the back of her father's haori. Carnivorous eyes focused on her sister. "It seems I have found you, miko," the intruder cooed.

Kikyou instantly rose and began drawing an arrow from the quiver slung around her shoulder. Before she was able to notch the arrow, a clawed hand grabbed the bow, snapping it in half and tossing it to the floor. The young miko was unprepared for the sudden setback and was distracted. In a flash of movement faster than Kagome's eye could see, Kikyou was pinned to the wall by the force of the intruder's body.

Now that his back was turned, Kagome's father took the opportunity to attack. Unsheathing his rusted katana, he charged while bellowing an impressive battle cry. What followed happened so quickly that Kagome hardly had time to process it before she herself bolted into action.

The man spun around to face the assault. Kagome's mother screamed as he gripped the blade, slicing his clawed hand in the process. A boot clad foot pushed her father off balance. The katana was flipped so that the assailant had a hold of the hilt and then was plunged into her father's chest. Strange purple waves flowed from one end of the sword and into her father. This time the brave fisherman would not walk away from battle. He stopped moving instantly and the blade was removed, allowing him to fall.

Again Kagome's mother prepared to scream out but her inhalation was cut short as the sword's blade cut across her throat. She swayed back and forth where she sat before toppling forward. Neck craned sideways, her lifeless eyes stared at Kagome.

Time stopped for the two girls who witnessed their parents' deaths. Neither could believe they would no longer walk the earth and breathe the air. Kikyou was the first to recover. Picking up one of her discarded arrows from around her feet, filling it with as much holy power as she could, she stabbed their parents' murderer in the back. He chuckled, "Miko, you have something I want."

Kagome couldn't lose her sister too; she had to help. She began crawling out from her hiding place, but before she was on her feet, Souta grabbed the hem of her sleeping yukata, "Kagome!"

Kagome turned to her brother, "Be quiet, Souta. Stay here."

"What's happening?"

Their eyes met and lingered before she spoke again, "I will come back. Wait for me." Kagome pulled free of Souta and slid the cupboard shut.

Kagome made for the other room where Kikyou was backhanded and lost her footing. There was a sickening crack as the side of her head slammed against the edge of the open chest. The murderer bent down to her motionless body.

"No!" Kagome cried and scratched at the man's face. Irritated, he grabbed a fistful of her long hair and threw her across the floor.

Stunned and holding the tender spot on her head, Kagome looked up at the man. His eyes sparked with interest when their gazes met. "What do we have here?" He grabbed her chin firmly, tilting her face upward for his examination. In the darkness fearful sapphire eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Such a pretty face… and such unusual eyes… You could be of some use to me."

Kagome began to struggle away from him but he already had a hold on her small wrist. With little effort Kikyou's unconscious body was hoisted on to his other shoulder and they were dragged outside. Kagome glanced back and saw her parents lying in pools of their own blood.

Once outside in the cool night air, the source of the roaring became apparent. All around fire devoured the village. Long arms seemed to reach up from the blazing buildings, grabbing for the stars. Demons ran around setting fire to the huts and stables. People tried to escape carrying children, men fought demons with farm tools, only to die.

Weathering her initial shock at her surroundings, Kagome realized there was a slow growing distance between her and the ground. Under her feet was a swirling cloud composed of the same purple substance she had seen flowing through her father's sword. She began to twist and turn away from the man's grasp again.

It was no use; he had a hold of her and he wasn't going to budge. Kagome cried out in frustration, allowing her tears to fall freely, "Kikyou, wake up!" Kikyou only hung from his shoulder like a ragdoll. Fresh blood now flowed from the wound she received from falling on the chest. Kagome dug her blunt teeth into the man's wrist only causing him to laugh at her mockingly.

Someone called to Kagome from below. When she looked back she saw they were now well above the hut roofs. _Lady Kaede._ They looked at each other hopelessly. The elder miko lowered her bow and arrow. If she were to shot now, she ran the risk of him dropping both girls.

The higher they climbed into the night sky, the further Kagome's hope of escaping diminished. She could see the fire was out of control now; there would be no stopping it. She felt the heat from its flames lick at her face. The village would burn.

Then, the traveling cloud they stood upon began to engulf them. Its gassy substance choked Kagome's lungs. Whatever she was breathing in was causing her to part ways with consciousness. Before losing the battle against darkness, out of the corner of her eye, red contrasting with the dark night caught Kagome's attention. For years Kagome would wonder if what she saw were real or an illusion of the miasma.

On the forest's edge perched on the branch of a towering tree was a man donning a red fire-rat hakama. However it was not his silver hair or the puppy-dog ears perched atop his head that struck her as peculiar, but rather his amber eyes. He watched as she and Kikyou were stolen away into the starry sky, a sea of fire sending them off from below.

Kagome fell unconscious.

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

Naraku walked into the geisha house with a sleeping Kagome in his arms. The okaa-san looked startled upon his midnight arrival but she was never one to turn him away. She knew better. The matured woman led him to a room in which he could lay his bounty down on an empty futon.

He planned to sell her for a small sum of yen. "I have brought you a potential."

Studying Kagome's face, she said, "I see nothing special. This one may be pretty but I have plenty of beautiful girls here."

"Her eyes," he grinned knowingly.

The okaa-san was taken aback by his remark. She glanced at the girl's closed eyes and back at him.

Naraku peeled back Kagome's eyelids with his clawed fingers. The woman could hardly hold back her surprise and gasped. _Eyes of water. Remarkable…_

He waited for the woman to speak.

The girl would be a unique asset to her geisha house. Her frame seemed to be of the right shape and her features were undeniably pleasing at such a young age. _A potential, indeed…_ She could not allow him to leave with her tonight so she asked, "How much?"

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

A throbbing in her temple aroused Kikyou. Her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the lack of light but she could tell she was laying on moldering tatami mats. The moisture had seeped into her clothes. Now searching the room, she was startled when she saw her capture and a ghostly-looking girl sitting across the room from her.

He no longer wore a sadistic grin. "You are sure she is not the one?"

"She is not, my lord. She does not possess the Shikon no tama," his young companion replied. To Kikyou, the girl hardly looked alive.

"Pity…"

"Then you will release me if I do not possess what you seek." Kikyou said.

Naraku stood and chuckled, "I can still use you for other things."

Kikyou could only glare at her capturer's back as he and the child exited the room. "Wait," she called, "my sister, where is she?"

Another grin displayed his pointed teeth, "That pretty little thing? I sold her off."

The shouji door was shut, leaving Kikyou alone in the dark room. Their footsteps disappeared into silence and she laid her head back on to the damp tatami. Her only comfort was in knowing that Kagome had escaped this monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2: Through the Magic Well

_ Away from the rest of the village in a clearing, Kikyou and Lady Kaede practiced focusing miko energy into arrows before shooting them at tree trunks for target practice. Sitting in the shade, Kagome watched on as Kikyou stilled in concentration, then lifted and aimed an arrow. A stream of pink was left in the wake of an arrow as it cut through the air. The amount of power both women possessed amazed her._

_ A gapped tooth Kagome scowled down at her tiny hands. Many times before Lady Kaede had taught that the greatest of miko could manipulate their powers without the use of a neutral object, such as a weapon. However her hands were ordinary; unable to call forth any power like her sister, who had recently discovered how to manipulate her reiki in a way that caused her fingertips to glow bright pink. Kagome envied them. Why was her sister lucky enough to have been born a miko, yet she was left plain?_

_ She had lost count of how many times a day she observed Kikyou, hoping to discover qualities that made them more similar. After all, she spent most of every day with Lady Kaede and Kikyou, and was often taught the same lessons._

_ "Kagome," Lady Kaede called, "we will begin exercises now."_

_ Shoulders drooping, Kagome made her way to where they stood. _

_Kikyou was the first to ask, "What's wrong, Ka-chan?"_

_ Kagome closed the distance between them before answering, "Why am I not like Ane-san and you, Lady Kaede? I want to be a miko too." She thrust her palm into the air for them to see. Powerless._

_ Both miko felt the child's sadness squeeze at their hearts. They knew Kagome yearned to identify with them, but it brought them guilt every time she was upset, for they kept a secret she would never know. Perhaps she subconsciously realized it truly was her calling to be like them. However, it was an unfortunate circumstance. They had sworn an oath never to tell Kagome that what she longed to be was exactly what she was. The poor girl even possessed perhaps even a little bit more than she bargained for._

_ Haltingly, Lady Kaede walked away from the girls, creating ample space for them to do exercises in. "Child, I have told ye before. Ye were not born into this world a miko so do not fret over something that can not be changed."_

_ "I want to be good at something too! I want to help people!" she cried out, unshed tears brimmed the bottoms of her eyes. "I feel meaningless…"_

_ Lady Kaede turned back and kneeled down at Kagome's level, and firmly gripped her shoulders. "Your existence is far from meaningless. You are unburdened by this heavy responsibility and will live a normal life. Take solace in that. Get married and have a family, Kagome. Many miko wish for the life you will have." _

_Kikyou looked away. It pained her to see her little sister so overwrought._

_ Again, Lady Kaede prepared to begin exercises. She often worried that Kagome would trigger her sealed miko powers if she concentrated too much on it, so she added, "Everyone's path is set. The future shall fall into place as it should. Do no question the will of the kami."_

_ Kagome's lackluster eyes followed their in sync movements. Throughout the village, she was known to be occasionally stubborn and hotheaded, as well as not easily discouraged when she felt strongly about something. Although she was often told that her future was unchangeable, she refused to give up so easily and accept the destiny, which someone else had placed before her._

_Taking her place between them, she imitated her role models with childlike precision. Three pairs of hands reached up to the sky, exhaling in unison while they balanced on bent legs._

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

Many years had passed since Kagome had seen any of her family, and she was now eighteen, having celebrated her birthday alone in early spring, and although her life was much different now, she often thought of them. What had her parents done to deserve such a fate? What had become of Souta, Kikyou, and Lady Kaede? Why had she never been like Kikyou? She had come to terms with never knowing the answers to her questions, but she still pondered over them from time to time.

Now as the sun was rising, Kagome stepped out of the geisha house and headed for the river outside of town. The night before Okaa-san scolded all the girls for keeping the floors too filthy, so in each hand she carried a bucket to retrieve water with. While she played hostess to boisterous men with money by night, a lifestyle many might find exhilarating, during the hours the sun occupied the sky, Kagome experienced a certain amount of elation in doing more mundane tasks around the house. But Kagome wasn't always so content with the lifestyle of a geisha.

Shortly after she arrived at the geisha house, she learned from Okaa-san, the woman that owned it and the girls within, that she had been sold by Naraku, who was rumored to be half human and half demon. Many of her first nights at the house were spent plagued by nightmares of the burning village and her loved ones' lifeless bodies. Tears of anger, frustration, longing, and loneliness ran wet tracks over her rounded cheeks. Her body ached inside and out with loss and often kept her bedridden from sickness.

Kagome was convinced that she didn't belong in a geisha house. Countless times she tried escaping, but quickly she discovered that every door and window was attached to a chime that would sound when opened. Okaa-san was conniving, smart, and unfortunately a light sleeper as well. The businesswoman installed these alarms on all possible exits because many of the girls before had made runs from the house upon first arriving as well. Even if Kagome had been successful, she hadn't the slightest clue as to where her village was located in comparison to this larger, bustling town. After recapture, the usual punishment was a bamboo stick beating, which persuaded most girls to never try again. The contact it made with the exposed skin of Kagome's back was enough to extract screams of agony, but Okaa-san was never rough enough to leave scars. That would be damaging her future source of income.

Kagome remembered vividly the day her attitude towards all past events changed. She laid on her futon after waking up; physically drained, emotionally and mentally broken. Outside her tiny window she saw the brightness of day, taking her back to that day in the clearing. All Lady Kaede had ever asked of her was to be happy. Now that all Kagome had left was the memories of her tutor and family, she still fought to accept her own existence. The least she could do for them was live for them the way they would have and the way they had always wanted her to. From that morning on when she rose to start her day, Kagome dedicated herself to studying and perfecting the arts of music, dance, conversation, and ceremony.

Two middle-aged women passed by, and polite bows were exchanged. Wisps of Kagome's hip length hair fell from over her shoulder in the process. Because geisha styled their hair in tight up-dos set with hot wax, she kept all her hair one length so it was easier to manage. Briefly slipping the bucket's handle up to the fold of her elbow, she tucked the rogue hair behind her ear and continued on her way. Aside from her unusual blue eyes, without her face paint and elaborate kimono Kagome usually went unnoticed.

In school she devoted hours to all lessons, but when she danced, it was like she became exactly who she was meant to be. Her body moved in unison with the sound of plucked strings or the trilling vibrato of a soprano and she found inner peace. The discipline of muscle strength and the strict structure of dance were perhaps what she needed as a child to rein in her wildly free spirit. From time to time she was still a bit headstrong but the difference was Kagome now had a sense of personal balance. The geisha songs and dances all had names and underlying stories and meanings, but when Kagome performed, the audience unknowingly also received the terror of a true youkai ambush, the tears of a parentless child, and the rage of her inner struggle. When Kagome danced, she was living art. As time moved on she healed. The frequency of her nightmares decreased, however it wasn't uncommon for her to awaken in the middle of the night by revisiting memories.

Okaa-san saw early on that Kagome was a natural born dancer. Where other girls stumbled through intricate routines, Kagome was smooth and controlled in her movements. Aside from her technical skills, what lay underneath the surface of the young girl's performances wasn't lost to Okaa-san. Strategically nurturing Kagome's development in dance had become her mission. Kagome was an investment, which eventually would turn up a substantial amount of reward.

At age fifteen, Kagome and Okaa-san stirred up much controversy when she debuted as a geisha. A geisha usually debuted at the age of twenty and underwent mizuage- deflowering. Other geisha house owners, senior geisha, and many through the town cried out at the thought of a young girl losing her innocence. To appease the masses yet still continue on with Kagome's status promotion, it was agreed upon that the mizuage ceremony would not be carried out until she was of age. As far as Okaa-san was concerned, Kagome was ready to perform as a full-fledged geisha- not to mention she could hardly wait to reap the monetary benefits of such a treasure.

Okaa-san's financial calculation was nothing short of accurate; Kagome became the most sought after and well-paid geisha. She was young and beautiful, a gifted dancer yet accomplished in all the arts, and her eyes struck curiosity from every direction. Much of her success could be attributed to the ongoing civil war between two neighboring lords, one of which was Naraku. Many of the troops were stationed around their booming little city and visited the inns for sake and entertainment. Amongst the generals and their troops, news of the blue-eyed geisha traveled quickly. The past three years had carried on favorably for Kagome.

The sound of the river's soft trickling currents lead her just inside the forest's edge. Setting down the buckets, she took a moment to breathe in some fresh air. A soft smile graced her lips and she pulled a thinner sash out from inside her obi sash to tie her sleeves back. _What was...? _From the opposite side of the river leaves rustled. When Kagome looked to the opposite side of the bank, a small sparrow fluttered away from a bush. Kagome silently scolded herself for being jumpy and bent down to grab a bucket. _Huh, nothing at all. _She kneeled at the edge of the riverbank and filled it with water.

Suddenly, the cracking of a branch, and the thud and groan of its occupant as it hit the ground interrupted her chore again. While cursing profanities she had never heard before, a man untangled himself from the debris of his crash.

Kagome stared incredulously. Her surprise was not in that there was now a man where there hadn't been a second before. _A red haori, silver hair, and dog ears. It can't be! _The man suddenly remembered he wasn't alone and looked up at Kagome– amber met sapphire. _It's him!_

There were so many questions to ask but she couldn't seem to find the right words. How many years had she waited for a miracle like this to come along and whisk her away to the people she belonged with? Now was her opportunity to ask him about her village. Surely this man knew where it was located. He hadn't been an illusion and was there the night of the fire.

"Ah, shit!" He exclaimed and bolted before she could begin her inquiry.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome called.

The full bucket of water tipped over in her hast to get up. This opportunity would not slip from her grasp so easily. She held up as much of her yukata as possible and waded through the rushing river, losing a zori sandal in the process. Once on land again, the remaining zori was immediately kicked off and she gave chase in her socks.

Kagome could see the red of her savior's haori darting between trees, traveling deeper into the forest. _This guy's fast… but not too fast._ The muscles in her lean legs pumped with adrenaline. Wearing a long yukata was a disadvantage, but she was still a fast runner.

"You're not getting away, buddy." Kagome accepted the challenge of a chase.

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

The sound of rushing air overpowered all other sounds of nature around him. Inuyasha was in disbelief that he had been caught spying. His half brother had sent him to keep tabs on Naraku again because there were several reports that he was up to his usual mischief after a short hiatus. It was on his way back to the well that he noticed the woman and his curiosity got the better of him.

She was walking along the dirt path just outside of town heading into the forest. This woman looked curiously familiar. He was certain she was the young girl he had seen the night Naraku set fire to a village in search of something valuable. He just wanted to get a closer look at her. Now look at the mess he was in.

_This really ain't good. The bastard's gonna kill me..._ Inuyasha needed to make it back before the girl got too close. Weaving in and out of trees, he tried not to think about the possibility of her seeing him jump into the well.

But soon enough the familiar clearing came into view. Inuyasha smirked. With his demon speed there was no way this girl could catch up to him.

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

Kagome's breathing was becoming labored. She struggled to keep the same pace as her prey. She had never seen anyone move at this speed; gradually the distance between them was increasing.

Between huffs of breath she panted, "This can't be happening. I need this guy!" Her sock clad feet and worked calves throbbed in protest.

Just ahead he was entering a large clearing of tall grass in the forest and as if it were second nature, the increasingly mysterious man began hopping clear over the tall vegetation. The distances he covered with each leap were truly impressive. _Who is this guy anyway?! I'm going to have to swim through that._ No matter what, Kagome wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

The waist high grasses drastically slowed her down but Kagome trudged through them. Eyes fixed upon his silver-maned target, she watched him land, push off, land again, then push off, and then… he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kagome exclaimed but continued running to where he had been about to land moments before. "Did he hurt himself?"

Then, a solid surface collided with her shins; the sharp splitting pain caused by the collision promised deep bruises. _ECK!_ Kagome threw her hands forward to prevent herself from landing face first on the ground, but when nothing caught her fall, she looked down to find she was tumbling into an endless pit of black.

This was going to hurt. She knew it. A short distance face first was better than an unknowingly long distance into darkness. Silent seconds ticked by. Kagome covered her eyes and prepared for whatever outcome awaited for her just below.

The strong, billowing wind through her hair suddenly relaxed, the stinging wind on her face ceased, and the momentum of her fall lessened. Death- maybe it wasn't as painful or scary as she originally thought. Death was peacefully quiet and felt like floating. She was weightless.

But before long the familiar pull of gravity was there again and the deafening silence disappeared. A bird chirped overhead. _There are birds in heaven? _Kagome timidly pulled her hands away from her eyes. She was propped up, elbows and knees, on firm earth. All around enclosing her within a tight space were four wooden walls.

Above the four high reaching walls laid a blanket of clear blue sky. "Did I fall down a well?" she wondered, "I suppose there's nowhere to go but up."

Kagome secured her tied back sleeves once more and set to work. Scaling the wood was no small feat. The coarse planks of wood tore at her soft hands. Occasionally there would be no obvious footholds, in which case Kagome was forced to stretch one leg to the opposite wall and shimmy up. Her already abused yukata loosened in an undignified manner with every stretch her body made.

A short time later, Kagome hoisted herself over the lip of the well and sat in the cool grass resting against the well to catch her breath. She couldn't remember the last time she had sweat so much.

Looking down, Kagome took in the havoc she had wreaked on her work yukata. From mid-thigh down the fabric was sopping wet. The hem, along with her socks, were caked with dirt. She had even managed to rip open the shoulder of her sleeve. _Okaa-san won't be happy about this. _Kagome untied the sash keeping her sleeves up and tucked it safely inside her obi.

Searching her surroundings, she realized she was not in the same clearing. The grass was much shorter and trees were seldom except in the far off distance. This was more like a field extending miles and miles over a hilly land. But there was no dog-eared man to be seen in the great meadow. To her left coming from behind one of the taller hills, Kagome noticed a few spindling pillars of smoke. Resolving to find the source of the smoke she wandered in that direction.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, Kagome fought to remove her soggy socks. Throughout the entirety of the hike they had been nothing but uncomfortable. She grumbled to herself and tucked them in her obi along with her sash.

Finally, Kagome looked out in front of her to find a spectacular view. "Wow," she whispered, "that's not what I was expecting."

She had never seen the ocean herself, but what she had heard from the traveling merchants in her town, she would guess it to be this size. Spread throughout a gently sloping valley, hugged on both sides by two wondrous mountains, was a vast, bustling city. The collection of houses and buildings far surpassed her town and the village she had grown up in combined. The sight was frightening and mind-blowing at the same time. On the far outskirts of the city a magnificently glowing and ancient-looking castle towered above the other buildings. The sight was breathtaking.

The sight of the city filled her heart with a child's giddiness. The picturesque scene was just begging to be explored. Kagome didn't even bother to control her laughter as she darted down the hill.

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

Inuyasha dropped to a cushion in front of the low table, arms folded across his chest. "Yeah, I know what the bastard said, but there ain't no way I'm sittin' through that stupid dinner."

"Can't you just be appreciative that your brother is trying to include you in more involved roles?" questioned the dark haired monk called Miroku.

"Keh! Like I care."

From where he stood across the room he fixed the dog demon with a look. The attention unnerved Inuyasha. "Quit staring and bring me some stationary, houshi."

Grabbing an inkwell, brush, and blank scroll from a desk in the corner of the room, Miroku sat on the cushion opposite Inuyasha and placed the items on the table. Inuyasha unrolled the scroll and dipped the tip of the brush in the ink.

"I like what I do just fine." He said and started scribbling his report.

Miroku didn't believe him for a second. For years Inuyasha sought approval from Sesshoumaru. Now when he was given the opportunity to prove himself, why did he shy away from it Miroku wondered. Although he and Inuyasha had become close friends quickly and he had confided a lot in the monk, Miroku hadn't been around very long and knew there was more to the inu brothers' story.

Moments later a knock was heard and the shoji was opened to reveal a flustered youkai servant. "Inuyasha-sama, houshi-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you." He bowed deeply.

"Not at all. Come in." replied Miroku.

Inuyasha continued writing.

The servant straightened himself again. "Houshi-sama, you are needed in the city. There is a disturbance."

"A disturbance? What seems to be the problem?"

He hesitated before answering, "It's a human, my lord. It's been wandering the streets all morning."

Two fists were slammed on the table sending splatters of ink from the end of the brush. Both the monk and the servant were startled by the abruptness of Inuyasha's action.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I-I don't kn-know, sire." The wide-eyed servant stammered.

Inuyasha stood, towering over him.

"What the hell does this human look like?" he interrupted.

"I don't… know, m-my lord. It's a woman."

"Damn it…" Inuyasha cursed and pushed the cowering demon out of his way.

Miroku thought the dog demon's behavior most strange. "Inuyasha?"

Already down the hall he called, "Stay here. I'll take care of this."

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

It was well into the afternoon now and Kagome had been walking the streets of the city for hours. However, this adventure wasn't turning out as she had hoped. Right away she noticed the people looked different- a few she even considered supernatural. They had an assortment of odd hair colors she never even knew were possible to grow. A few even had horns, or wings, or markings on their face and body. This, Kagome found fascinating, but their odd reaction to her was confusing.

Numerous times she attempted to talk with people only to have them avoid her or shut a door in her face. She was hoping to ask about the silver-haired man she was following but had no such luck. Even now as she passed by silently people stopped what they were doing to stare and spoke in hushed tones to one another. _I know I had a rough morning but I didn't think I looked that bad… _Kagome rubbed the sleeve of her yukata on her face in an attempt to nonchalantly scrub off any dirt she may have picked up while giving chase.

Then someone called, "Oi, woman!"

Kagome redirected her attention ahead but could hardly believe her eyes. Stomping down the street towards her was the very being that had eluded her for hours. "Hi! I can't believe I've found you. You know, all morning I…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" he bellowed in her face.

The action was so surprising that Kagome could only blink up at him.

"Are you deaf or somethin'?"

For the second time that day, this man had left her speechless. _He's just… so… so incredibly RUDE!_

"Keh. Come on, wench." Kagome was grabbed by the wrist and pulled in the direction he had come from.

Finally finding her voice, she spoke. "Hey! Hey, where are we going?"

He didn't speak.

"I have questions for you, you jerk." Angrily, Kagome grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged.

The man yelped and pawed at the back of his head. "Stop it, would ya? You're causing a scene!"

Looking around them for the first time, Kagome saw a small crowd had formed, watching with interest. "Oh."

"Come on."

Her wrist was released. Kagome was left to watch him continue up the road. He was odd but she hurried to catch up to the disappearing form of the only thing she was familiar with in this strange place.

Kagome tried again, "Well, what's your name?"

There was a brief pause.

"Inuyasha."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She was a bit unsure but proceeded in her attempt to strike up a conversation. "Where are we going?"

"There." Inuyasha gestured to the roof of the castle that could be seen peaking over the tops of the houses.

Kagome's morning had begun normally enough but now she felt as if she were as far from home as she could possibly be. Wherever they walked, the people stared. Kagome began to take in more of their unique qualities. _Who are these people? They look so strange._ She glanced ahead at Inuyasha. Two fuzzy triangles perched atop his head swiveled in all directions.

She then turned her attention to her surroundings. The buildings looked slightly different from those in her town. They were grander, more finely crafted, and as colorful as the people that lived in them. Perhaps she had in fact died at the bottom of the well. Kagome was convinced that no place on Earth like this could exist.

When they arrived at the massive castle gates one of two guards posted on either side called for them to be opened. They bowed as Kagome and her new companion entered.

Inuyasha began, "Now listen here, wench. What's gonna happen next is crucial. Keep your mouth shut, follow close behind me, don't bring attention to yourself, and…" He looked over his shoulder, "Oi, you listenin'?"

The moment they stepped into the castle grounds Kagome's attention had gone astray. The closer they came to the castle, the more she was able to take in its grandeur. It glowed in the rays of the sun. Carvings of magnificent and noble beasts on thick support beams were so realistic they seemed to come alive and tell stories of their own. The surrounding garden at the entrance was unlike anything she had seen before. Flowers of all exotic shapes and shades were strategically placed along the winding stone path. Each one fit perfectly in its place. A deck attached to a gazebo hung over a sage-hued koi pond. The long, swaying branches of a willow tree on the pond's edge dipped into the murky water creating ripples on the surface. Such a place must be made with magic.

"I ain't playin' around here! This isn't a game!" Inuyasha was asking for her cooperation. The seriousness in his gaze and voice sobered Kagome to her situation. What exactly was her situation at this moment anyway? He looked back at a window on the second story of the castle and then grabbed her by the forearm again. "We need to hurry."

They bypassed all main entrances to the castle. When a secondary backdoor came into view Inuyasha's pace quickened. The door was flung open noisily and Inuyasha continued to drag Kagome through a kitchen. All work hands stared in surprise at the commotion.

"You three, come with me." Inuyasha ordered never missing a step.

Two men and a woman, all silver-haired, set down their cooking utensils immediately and followed out them into the hallway, all the while sending curious looks at Kagome.

Addressing one of the men, he gave his second order. "Find Miroku and bring him now."

He had left no room for questions. The servant hurried off down an adjoining hall.

The atmosphere turned heavy and a feeling of dread was slowly creeping up on Kagome. "What's going on here? Is there something I should know?"

"I told you to be quiet, woman." Inuyasha squeezed her arm.

Planting her heels firmly on the floor, Kagome halted their little procession. The two remaining servants stared at her in bewilderment.

Kagome was fuming. "Now hang on a second. You can't just pull me around everywhere and not tell me what's happening. Am I in some sort of trouble or something?"

"This is not the place for your questions. Trust me, okay?" Inuyasha let her arm drop to her side again. "When we get to where we're going I'll explain more, but right now this ain't no place for any human. Especially you."

"Human?" she echoed.

Inuyasha motioned to the servants and then turned to continue leading the way. One grabbed her from the side and the other guided- although if you asked her it was more like pushed- her from behind. Kagome was no match for their strength so she was forced to comply.

The pounding of their steps resounded through the hall as they flew up a staircase. They moved so quickly that Kagome was lifted into the air by the servants. Her feet ghosted over the surface of the stairs.

When they reached the second floor a green, squatty man hobbled around the corner squawking, "Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this!"

"What is that?!" Kagome screeched. The woman servant slapped a hand over Kagome's gapping mouth. The disgust Kagome felt from looking at the little creature was hidden nowhere on her face. Her first instinct was to smush it.

"Have you forgotten your manners, toad?"

"Inuyasha-sama, you've brought a human into the castle! Oh, no… Today of all days! This most definitely is not acceptable. Sesshoumaru-sama will not be pleased."

"It ain't my fault she followed me. That bastard ain't got to know yet anyway." Inuyasha stepped around the toad who then turned to follow.

"But Inuyasha-sama!..."

The toad's squawking and Inuyasha's retorts were exchanged all the while they rushed down another long hall. Running alongside the hallway, every other shoji was left open, allowing light and a breeze to filter in and out of magnificent room on the other side. Kagome caught only snippets of what lay on the other side.

A great hall was filled with two rows of tables and cushions. The way out on to the balcony could be seen completely open, allowing shining, orange rays from the setting sun to fill the room.

But shoji panels suddenly blocked her view.

Then elegantly dressed people stood about the room; their carefree chatter and light laughter floated through the air like fall leaves.

Shoji muffled them.

Candles already lit to last the night seemed to float above the heads of the beautiful occupants.

Another shoji cut out the light before her eyes.

Their flowing kimonos were extraordinary. In all directions Kagome gazed she saw every color imaginable, spontaneous ruffles, expensive-looking furs, and some had trains of fabric following behind them.

More shoji panels.

And that's when she saw _him_.

He sat at the end of the room near the head of the tables, with silky, pearlized-silver hair flowing over his shoulder. Draped atop his other shoulder was a furry pelt.

Shoji.

His face was smooth and angular. His nose straight and perfect. Kagome was unable to take her eyes away. _Could he be a kami?..._, she wondered.

Shoji.

Two stripes adorned each of his high cheekbones.

Shoji.

A deep blue crescent moon graced his softly slopping brow. His eyelids painted red.

Shoji.

Eyes of molten gold.

But, just as soon as he had appeared, he was gone. No more doors had been left open. Kagome had slowed considerably and her two insistent escorts were shoving her with more force. She was left wondering how any man could be so gorgeous, but she was snapped out of her daydreaming when their party took a sharp right down the next hallway.

Inuyasha opened a door to reveal a small empty room. Once everyone had squeezed in, the little toad wailed, "Sesshoumaru-sama will surely disapprove of yet another human running around. She will stink up the entire castle!"

"Damn it, Jaken! Shut up already!" Inuyasha ran a hand through his mess of hair. "I need Miroku here now."

"You called?" As if summoned instantly, the servant and a man donning purple robes walked through the door, closing it behind them. "Ah, I see you must be the little troublemaker everyone is talking about." His lecherous gaze traveled up and down the length of Kagome's body unashamed.

Under his scrutiny Kagome remembered her state of dress and shuffled nervously on her bare feet. Although if her attire was in better condition she didn't think it would make his ogling any less awkward.

He approached and placed a kiss to the back of her hand, "Fair maiden, my name is Miroku. Although I may act rashly, I must ask… would you do me the great honor of…"

"Back off, houshi!"

Inuyasha pulled the monk away by the collar. "Haha, I apologize. You see, I was overcome by true beauty."

"Inuyasha," Gentle fingers grazed the back of his hand, drawing his attention back to Kagome. "please tell me what's going on." He was met by eyes that sought answers and for a moment his face softened.

"Keh. I don't know what to tell you."

"I only want the truth!"

Miroku piped in, "You mean to say she knows absolutely nothing, Inuyasha?"

"What does it sound like?" All eyes in the crowded room turned to him expectantly. "What! She wasn't supposed to follow me down the well! It's her fault!"

Kagome's temper flared again, "I didn't follow you down that well! If you would have just waited when I called to you, I could have asked my questions and been on my way!"

"Now, now. We can sort all of that out later, but for now let's deal with the matter at hand, shall we?" said Miroku.

Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha ordered a bath to be prepared. "I know she at least needs a damn bath." Kagome's eyes sparked with agitation.

"Now, …"

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself.

The monk smiled, "Higurashi-san, what do you do?"

"What do I do?"

"Yes, your profession. Do you cook? Do you have any exceptional skills in anything?"

"I… I'm a geisha." She admitted hesitantly.

A glint appeared in the monk's eye.

"What the hell's a _geisha_?" Inuyasha barked.

"I can sing, play the shamisen, and dance." Kagome's nerves were getting the best of her now. "But mostly, I dance."

"A geisha… Most interesting." Miroku considered her for a moment. "Jaken, might Sesshoumaru-sama enjoy some entertainment before the dinner begins?"

Jaken was taken aback by the proposed change in plans. "I will go ask..."

\*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/

\*-*-*-*-*-*/

**Author's Note:** I realize this chapter is being posted years after I started, but now I actually have time to devote to writing.

I also realize that some of my content pertaining to geisha and ancient Japan is not 100% accurate all the time. Because it's a fantasy-ish genre, I'm taking liberties here to make the story flow in the way I want it to.

Never the less, I hope you enjoyed!

-MTI


End file.
